


Flesh

by AnaVakarian (orphan_account)



Series: 31 days of Wayhaven [11]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: 31 Days of Wayhaven, F/M, Showers, Teasing, naked vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnaVakarian
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: 31 days of Wayhaven [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940107
Kudos: 25





	Flesh

The morning is quiet and nice. Lazy, I would admit. But it’s Saturday and, for the first time in a month, I’m off work. I don’t have to go to the station and I don’t have to do anything at all. 

_ Nada. Niente.  _

So, my main activity for the day is to catch up with Netflix wrapped up in a blanket: a luxury that I hadn’t been able to afford for a very long time. And I plan to do it at the Warehouse, as I stayed there for the night - long story with plenty of snow on the road and some maniacs trying to kill me... 

So, I had breakfast with Nate and now I’m in the common area with Mason, enjoying the quietness, slumped on the victorian style armchair while scrolling down the news on my phone. 

Until a well-known voice with a perfect British accent interrupts us both.

“Mason, I have a text from Agent Greene. She wants to meet you at 1200 today, at her office.”

Adam bursts in the living room and I gaze up to the door. 

My jaw drops in shock. My eyes open widely, taking in the scene as much as I can.

_ Mother. Of. God. _

Adam, who seems that has just come out from the shower, is leaning on the doorframe, one arm resting on it casually, the other one on his side. And, the only attire he has actually on is a towel wrapped around his waist, keeping some of his most interesting parts private. 

I can barely hear Mason’s reply, all my senses focused on my vision, my brain trying to properly process what I’m seeing. 

And what a sight.

Drops of water sprinkle his shoulders and his worked out torso that seems sculpted in marble rather than real  **_flesh_ ** . Every small body muscle you could think about is probably exhibited there, well-defined, taut, toned and worked out. Medical college students should probably use his body as an anatomy handbook because of its perfection...

Without intending to, I think of how much I would enjoy myself exploring all those planes and hard muscles of his body, mapping out his anatomy under my hands, my tongue... 

It is Mason’s chuckle what pulls me out of my thorough examination and daydream. “Well, well, well, detective... It seems someone’s enjoying the view.”

_ Damn it!  _

My heart stutters at being caught. 

Flush creep up my cheeks when I realize that I’m staring - but thankfully not drooling - as Adam reciprocates my stare with a cocked eyebrow. 

And he actually looks… playful? Amused? Or that’s what I can read in his emerald eyes and his smirk.

Babbling something incoherent, I lower my gaze back into my phone pretending I’m utterly unaffected by the sight. A bad move when there are a couple of vampires in the room than can, for sure, perceive my rushed heartbeat and my uncontrolled pheromones going wild. 

“I apologize, Detective. I didn’t know that you were here,” I hear Adam say as a sort of apology. 

I just glance up to see him turning in his heels and leave the room, marching down the corridor.

_ For god’s sake! His back should have a separate room in a museum...  _

I can feel my cheeks still flushed red and a rather hot sensation burning through my veins, thinking of the sexy roman god that had just left the room.

Until Mason breaks up the silence again, his tone sly and mischievous. “He’s not sorry at all. And he perfectly knew you were in this room...”

I huff, rolling my eyes.

_ Well… damn him. _


End file.
